Vacances bien méritées
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scully prend des vacances pour assister aux renouvellements des voeux de son frère envers son épouse !


**Auteur : **SpookyTimmy  
**Mots clés : **MSR.  
**Spoiler : **Aucun  
**Avertissements : **MSR !  
**Résumé : **Scully prend des vacances pour assister aux renouvellements des voeux de son frère envers son épouse !

**Vacances bien méritées**

**Mardi, 9h23 :**  
_Dès son arrivée au bureau, Mulder lui saute dessus :_

**Mulder :** Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui ...  
**Scully :** Bonjour Mulder, que me vaut un tel accueil ?  
**Mulder :** On a enfin une nouvelle affaire !

_Scully ne répond rien mais son partenaire comprend rien qu'en voyant l'expression de son visage que quelque chose ne va pas, ce visage d'habitude si doux , si tendre, qu'il voudrait caresser et effleurer à longueur de journée._

**Mulder :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Scully :** N'ayant eu aucune affaire ces derniers jours, je suis allée voir Skinner ce matin ...  
**Mulder :** Ce qui explique ton retard ...  
**Scully :** Oui ...  
**Mulder :** Pourquoi es-tu allée le voir ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle enquête ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? C'est ton cancer ?  
**Scully : **Non, ça va je te rassure ...  
**Mulder :** Bon alors dis moi ...  
**Scully :** Désolée Mulder ... j'ai posé une semaine de vacances ...  
**Mulder :** Mais ...  
**Scully :** Oh non ! Pas de "mais", s'il te plait, ne me fait pas ça ! Bill et Tara ont décidé de renouveler leurs voeux sur une plage de Malibu pour fêter leur 7 ans d'anniversaire de mariage... et j'aimerai vraiment y assister surtout que je n'ai pu assister à son mariage...  
**Mulder :** Oui, excuse moi, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça, de t'accaparer. Je t'en fais déjà trop faire ...  
**Scully :** Mulder, ce sont juste des vacances ... mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?  
**Mulder :** Bin d'abord on t'oblige à travailler avec ici avec moi et à cause de nos enquêtes, ta vie n'est pas celle que tu souhaites, ça se voit et tu mérites beaucoup mieux.  
**Scully :** Arrêtes STP !

_Scully prend ses affaires. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle regarde intensément Mulder, retraverse la pièce et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur le front et part._

_Mulder ne réagit pas tout de suite et quand il part à la recherche de sa partenaire dans le couloir... mais elle est déjà partie. Cependant il entend des agents discuter :_

**Agent 1 :** Wow, je viens de croiser Mme Spooky dans le parking, plus charmante que jamais !  
**Agent 2 : ** Heureusement pour nous je ne pense pas qu'elle le restera longtemps !  
**Agent 1 : ** Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
**Agent 2 : ** Elle vient de demander des vacances au patron pour la première fois depuis 5 ans déjà, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'on lui avait proposer une promotion ... un break dans une relation ne laisse jamais rien présager de bon ...  
**Agent 1 : ** Tu crois que j'aurais mes chances ?...

_Mulder n'en peut plus et retourne à son bureau._

_Il commence à se poser plein de questions :  
Et si c'était vrai ? Si c'était fini avec Scully (avant même que ce n'ai vraiment démarré) ? Et pourquoi ses deux agents l'avaient mis en colère ? Que ressent-il vraiment pour sa partenaire?_

_Il court voir Skinner et lui demande à son tour quelques jours de repos à la très grande surprise de ce dernier._

_Ensuite, il prend un taxi pour Georgetown. Il frappe à la porte de Scully, de plus en plus fort mais en vain. Le propriétaire sort pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe :_

**Mulder :** Dana Scully ? L'avez-vous vu ?  
**Propriétaire :** Oui, elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de son courrier car elle partait en vacances dans sa famille.  
**Mulder :** Merci Monsieur.

_Mulder part un peu déçu. Il retourne chez lui. Il lui téléphonerait bien mais quelque chose l'en empêche, il doit la voir en personne, il est convaincu que là son cœur le guidera. Pour une fois il veut faire confiance à quelqu'un et même à quelque chose, là en l'occurrence à ce que lui dicte son cœur et ses sentiments. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose d'important en jeu._

_Il rassemble quelques affaires et téléphone à l'aéroport pour connaître les disponibilités pour Los Angeles. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, même en tant qu'agent fédéral, il n'y a plus de place à bord avant le lendemain soir qui le ferai arriver à 17h là-bas. Il réserve donc une place. Il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi, Scully pourra donc passer du temps avec sa famille sans l'avoir sans arrêt dans les jambes et sans avoir à expliquer ses agissements._

**Mercredi**  
_Mulder n'en peut plus d'attendre, tout devient de plus en plus flou dans son esprit._

_Il prend l'avion et arrive à L.A. à l'heure prévue. Il prend son téléphone pour appeler un taxi et voit qu'il a eu deux appels en absence pendant qu'il était au dessus des nuages, les deux étant de Scully qui lui a laissé un message vocal :_

_« Mulder, c'est moi, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Moi je suis bien arrivée, l'endroit est très beau. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... tu es très important pour moi. »_

_Il n'en revient pas, monte dans un taxi qui le dépose devant un hôtel de Malibu. Sa chambre se trouve au 5ème étage, il a une belle vue sur la plage. Il décide de ne pas rappeler tout de suite Scully bien qu'il soit pressé d'éclaircir cette affaire qui se trouve être pour lui beaucoup plus compliquée qu'une affaire paranormale..._

**Jeudi matin**  
_Mulder se réveille de bon matin, prend ses chaussures pour aller faire un petit footing sur la plage, histoire de se relaxer pour pouvoir mieux faire face à la journée qu'il va devoir affronter... Il sort et court pendant près de deux heures sur la plage alors que le soleil se lève tout juste et que les gens commencent à affluer. Il décide donc de rentrer prendre sa douche avant d'appeler Scully._

**Dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre** :  
**Scully : **Mulder ?  
**Mulder : **Scully ?

******Scully :**Mais que fais-tu là ?**  
****Mulder :** Bin, je viens de faire mon jogging et j'allais prendre une douche et toi ?**  
****Scully :**Ne me dis pas que ton enquête se déroule à LA ? Si ma famille le sait, elle va penser que tu veux encore m'accaparer...**  
****Mulder :**C'est ça, sans l'être, Scully.**  
****Scully :**Bon, alors c'est quoi ?**  
****Mulder :**Ca dérange quelqu'un si je t'invite à déjeuner pour en parler car là, j'aimerai vraiment prendre une bonne douche ?**  
****Scully :**Non, pas de problème ... mais si ça ne te dérange pas ... fais toi discret, je ne veux pas que ma famille le sache !  
**Mulder :** D'accord ... tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher ici à midi ?**  
****Scully :**Ok, à tout à l'heure !

_Il fallait qu'il la rencontre dans cet état là : sal et mal habillé ... il s'en voulait._

_Et pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être vu avec lui ? A t'elle honte ? Lui cache t'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas que sa famille ne dévoile ?_

_Il réalise soudain que sa réputation de parano n'est pas une idée si bête que ça ! Sans le savoir, cette rencontre avait éveillé les soupçons de Mulder._

_Mulder prend sa douche et se prépare à ce que Scully passe le chercher, ce qu'elle fait à midi pile._

**Mulder :** Je nous ai réservé un restaurant à Malibu ...  
**Scully :** Ok, sortons avant qu'on nous voie ...

_Scully se rend compte que Mulder s'est arrêté sec à ses mots :_

**Scully :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Mulder...  
**Mulder : **C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire.  
**Scully :** Excuse-moi ! Veux-tu ?  
**Mulder :** Mouais ...  
**Scully :** Allez, on va manger...

_Mulder n'arrive jamais à en vouloir à Scully cependant, elle l'a blessé. Sur le chemin, l'atmosphère entre nos deux agents est très pesante, ils osent à peine se regarder. Heureusement le restaurant n'est pas loin de l'hôtel et le taxi ne tarde pas à les déposer.  
Le serveur les installe en terrasse._

**Scully : **Mulder, si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'amène ici ! Je te manquais déjà_ (dit-elle en rigolant)_  
**Mulder :** Tu ne fais pas si bien dire _(répond-il à voix basse)_  
**Scully :** Quoi, Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** ...  
**Scully : **Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Oui ?  
**Scully :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Mulder : **Scully, les imbéciles du F.B.I. m'ont fait réaliser que je risquais de te perdre...  
**Scully : **Me perdre ?  
**Mulder :** Je sais qu'on t'a proposé une mutation ... tu ne m'en a pas parlé pour pouvoir partir la conscience tranquille...  
**Scully : **Mulder ...  
**Mulder : **Laisse-moi continuer ... Scully cette histoire m'a fait réaliser que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce que je peux t'offrir...  
**Scully : **Mais ...  
**Mulder :** Attends ... mais ça m'a fait réaliser aussi à quel point j'avais peur de te perdre.  
**Scully : **Mulder, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  
**Mulder :** Scully, je pense avoir réalisé à quel point tu comptes pour moi ... Scully, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi !  
**Scully :** ...  
**Mulder : **Scully ?  
**Scully :** Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir ...

_Elle prend ses affaire et saute dans un taxi pour rentrer laissant Mulder seul à la terrasse de ce café/restaurant ..._

_Déçu et surpris par la réaction de Scully. Il n'a même plus faim, il quitte alors le restaurant et retourne à l'hôtel pour faire sa valise avant de regagner Washington. En plus d'être déçu et surpris, Scully l'a blessée par ses réflexions. Un sentiment de dégoût s'empare de lui. Il s'en veut d'avoir tout gâché si bêtement, il préfèrerai l'avoir en simple amie que de ne pas l'avoir du tout au près de lui ... non, ça il ne le supporterai pas._

_Alors qu'il fini sa valise, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, sans y prêter plus attention :_

**Mulder :** Entrez !

_Quelqu'un entre, Mulder a toujours la tête dans sa valise :_

**Mulder :** Déposez la bouteille sur la table !  
**Scully : **Désolée Mulder, ce n'est pas le room service, c'est moi !

_Mulder se retourne rapidement :_

**Mulder :** ... Quelque chose ne va pas Scully ?

_C'était plus fort que lui, elle l'avait blessée mais il s'inquiétait toujours de la voir ainsi, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'ose pas espérer que ce se soit à cause de sa réaction et décide donc de la laisser parler :_

**Scully : **Mulder, je m'en veux énormément de la réaction que j'ai eue tout à l'heure ... Tu m'as dit quelque chose de si beau, si pur, tu m'as dévoilé ton coeur et moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te laisser en plan ... Mulder, j'ai été tellement surprise que je n'ai pas su quoi faire, excuse-moi d'avoir mal réagi...  
**Mulder :** Où veux-tu en venir, Scully ?  
**Scully :** Je me suis trouvée face à tes sentiments, face aux miens et j'ai eu peur ... Mulder je ne saurai vivre sans toi ! Tu es ma pierre de touche.  
**Mulder :** Et tu es la mienne !

_Il se laisse aller, n'écoute que son coeur et plus son esprit. Il s'avance vers elle, place ses mains autour des joues de Scully et l'embrasse, ce à quoi Scully ne tarde pas à répondre favorablement. Puis ils se regardent dans les yeux :_

**Mulder :** Tu veux une tasse de thé ?  
**Scully : **Avec plaisir ! Mais ... tu faisais tes valises !  
**Mulder : **Je m'apprêtais à rentrer à Washington !  
**Scully :** Excuse-moi, Mulder ! Excuse-moi !

_Elle se dirige vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras pour s'excuser. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonne, elle décroche sans pour autant s'éloigner de Mulder. C'était sa mère qui l'a cherche pour finir les préparatifs de la fête._

**Scully :** Mulder ? Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres ... J'espère que j'en aurai pas pour long !  
**Mulder : **Tu sais que tu passes quand tu veux Dana !

_Il lui dépose en tendre baiser sur le front._

**Mulder :** Prends ton temps, ta famille a besoin de toi ... moi, je vais appeler le room service comme ça je ne me ferai pas remarquer !

_Ils s'embrassent tendrement et Scully quitte discrètement la chambre de Mulder ... Au loin, on voit que Bill l'a vue, une fois Scully loin, il va voir le numéro de la chambre ..._

_On frappe à la porte, Mulder ouvre le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'a le temps de ne rien voir qu'on lui colle un coup de poing en pleine figure ce qui le déséquilibre, son agresseur lui donne un deuxième coup avant d'ajouter un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles._

**Bill : **Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma soeur !

_Mulder s'écroule et Bill repart._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Mulder parvient enfin à se lever, il a le visage en sang et ne tient que difficilement debout. Il rentre, prend son téléphone et laisse un message sur le répondeur de Scully :_

**Mulder : **Scully, c'est moi ! _(À court de souffle)_ Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre sur Washington. Je t'embrasse.

_Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est en train d'essayer de fermer sa valise tout en maintenant une poche de glace sur son oeil gauche, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il préfère ne pas aller ouvrir de peur que ce ne soit encore le frère de Scully et préfère se faire passer comme étant déjà parti._

**Scully : **Mulder, c'est moi ! A la réception on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore parti... je t'en pris, ouvre-moi !

_Il lui ouvre la porte, quand elle le voit, Scully fait deux pas en arrière, son visage est tout gonflé en plus d'être couvert de sang. Elle se reprend et l'enlace tendrement en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal._

**Scully : **Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Et pourquoi veux-tu déjà partir ?  
**Mulder :** ...

_Mulder ferme sa valise et la pose à terre. Elle n'est pas très lourde mais pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir une agression, l'exercice se révèle relativement périlleux. Scully s'en rend compte de suite._

**Scully : **Assied-toi Mulder, _dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son torse._ Laisse-moi regarder ça !

_Elle le soigne tendrement et délicatement._

**Scully : **Y a que là où tu as été blessé ?  
**Mulder :** euh ... oui ... on va dire ça !  
**Scully : **Laisse-moi te soigner, Mulder !  
**Mulder : **Cette zone est très personnelle et si ton frère apprend que tu m'as soigné là aussi...

_Mulder réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, Scully en reste bouche bée. Mulder cherche quelque chose à dire en vitesse._

**Mulder :** Enfin, j'espère que tu viendras à mon enterrement !  
**Scully : **Bill ? C'est Bill qui t'a fait ça ? J'aurai du m'en douter ...  
**Mulder : **Il ne m'a jamais porté dans son coeur, il protège sa petite soeur, c'est normal !  
**Scully : **Normal ? Tu m'as plus souvent protégée que lui et en plus avec toi je me sens épanouie ! Mulder ...

_Elle le regarde intensément dans les yeux et lui dit :_

**Scully : **Je ... je suis amoureuse de toi !

_Mulder l'embrasse passionnément_

**Mulder : **Je t'aime ! Mais il vaudrait mieux que je rentre pour ne pas gâcher d'avantage votre petite fête !  
**Scully : **Si tu rentres, je rentre aussi ...

_Mulder tend la main à Scully et l'entraîne sur le canapé. Il s'assoie péniblement. Scully s'assoit à côté de lui et se blotti dans ses bras._

**Mulder : **Je sais très bien que ton frère ne peut pas me supporter mais c'est ton frère ...

_Au même moment, le téléphone de Scully sonne :_

**Scully :** Allo ! ... Maman ? ... Non, je suis occupée là ! ... Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ! D'ailleurs j'ai quelques mots à lui dire. (_Elle commence à élever le ton) _Tu peux lui dire si tu le vois de se mêler de SA vie ! ... Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Mais j'ai mes raisons ! ... Tu veux les connaître ? ... très bien ! Mon ami est venu me faire la surprise de sa venue et Bill n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le frapper donc là je suis en train de le soigner ! ... Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon ami ? Bin parce que c'est récent. ... Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de sa venue ? Bin comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas au courant, il m'en a fait l'agréable surprise _(dit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire)_ Et comme il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était là afin que je puisse passer du temps avec vous, je ne vous ai rien dit ...Tu pourras donc dire à Bill qu'il ne compte pas sur moi ce soir, désolée de te décevoir maman mais je vais rester ici, grâce ou à cause de lui, tu décides, je fais le contraire de ce que j'avais de prévu : je ne passe pas la soirée en famille. A demain maman ... quoi ? Tu veux qu'il vienne demain ? _(Mulder lui fait non de la tête)_ Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt surtout après la fête que ton fils lui a fait. ... oui même si ça le remettrait en place ! ... On y réfléchira, oui ... promis ! ... D'accord maman, je ne ferai pas de folie !

_Elle avait fait exprès de répéter les questions de sa mère pour que Mulder puisse suivre la conversation. Elle raccroche._

**Mulder :** Tu sais que de te voir prendre ma défense comme ça me fait réaliser à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir !

_Il l'embrasse._

**Mulder :** Alors comme ça ta mère ne veut pas que tu fasses de folie !  
**Scully :** Oui, mais tu sais je ne lui obéis pas toujours !  
**Mulder :** Oula, tu m'intéresses ! _dit-il en lui embrasant l'oreille_, cela dit je pense que ton frère a fait le nécessaire pour que tu lui obéisses !

_Scully lui fait un sourire des plus ravageurs :_

**Scully :** Je vais peut-être pouvoir t'aider ...

_Ils continuent de s'embrasser et de se câliner. Le téléphone de Scully sonne, elle le coupe aussitôt, sans même répondre et reprend là où elle en était avec son partenaire. Et finissent par se découvrir bibliquement dans le lit !_

_Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte alors que Mulder est sous la douche. Scully, habillée seulement d'une chemise de Mulder qu'elle a trouvée, qui lui descend un peu plus bas que les fesses va ouvrir la porte et là à sa grande surprise _:

**Scully : **Bill ? Que fais-tu là ?  
**Bill : **Je te cherchais mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te retourner la question !

_C'est ce moment que choisit Mulder pour débarquer de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple caleçon_

**Mulder : **Dis voir chérie, c'est qui qui ... ?

_Il ne fini pas sa phrase lorsqu'il voit Bill_

_Bill dévisage Mulder, il commence à voir rouge mais Mulder ne se dégonfle pas, l'amour que lui porte Scully lui ferai tout affronter. Scully se tourne vers lui et lui tend la main, ce dernier s'approche et la prend dans ses bras par derrière, Scully et Mulder sont maintenant face à Bill._

**Scully :** Donc tu me cherchais ... mais attention ! Tu m'as trouvé !  
**Bill :** Tu sais que tu fais de la peine à maman en ne venant pas ce soir, c'est pour ca que je suis là !  
**Scully : **Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même, Bill. Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que tu as fait ... j'ai honte pour toi !  
**Bill : **Viens, STP ! J'aimerai te parler en priver ...  
**Mulder :** Je peux vous laisser ...  
**Scully : **Non, hors de question ! Désolée Bill, je ne viendrai pas ce soir au repas, peut-être seulement demain pour les finissions ... tu n'avais qu'à mieux réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes ... Ce soir, on sort !  
_  
Elle tourne la tête vers Mulder et lui dépose un petit bisou sur la joue. Bill est fou de rage et part sans dire un mot de plus.  
Mulder passe une agréable soirée devant la télé dans les bras de sa tendre._

**Vendredi**  
_ Quand Mulder ouvre les yeux, Scully le regarde tendrement, ses doigts dessinent des cercles sur les avant-bras de Mulder qui sont autour de sa taille._

**Mulder : **Bonjour ma belle ! Bien dormi ?  
**Scully : **A merveille ! Que tes bras sont confortables !  
**Mulder : **Si tu es sage, je pourrai te les prêter pour la nuit prochaine ...  
**Scully :** Mmm ... vivement la nuit prochaine alors...

_ Elle lui dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres._

**Scully : **Aujourd'hui faut au moins que j'aille aider maman même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser Bill...  
**Mulder : **Moi, j'irai faire mon jogging pendant ce temps là ...  
_  
Mulder commence à se bouger pour se lever, Scully le retient._

**Scully : **J'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite ... j'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras et ... tes lèvres...

_ Ils rèstent au lit pendant un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Mulder part faire son footing sur la plage._

Vers 13h, Mulder passe prendre ses mesages à la réception de l'hôtel.  
Mme Scully qui parle avec sa fille s'arrête brusquement de parler.

**Scully : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Ca va ?  
**Mme Scully : **Non, c'est rien ! J'aurai cru voir ton collègue, l'agent Mulder.

_ Un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage de Scully :_

**Scully : **A bon ? Bon maman, je te laisse. Je te retrouve ce soir pour le dîner.  
**Mme Scully : **Tu vas retrouver ton ami ?

_ Scully sourie de plus belle mais rougit en même temps._

**Mme Scully : **Tu sais que j'aimerai le rencontrer.  
**Scully : **Après ce que lui a fait subir ton fils ... de plus c'est encore récent entre nous ...  
**Mme Scully : **Peut-être mais il est assez amoureux pour avoir traversé le pays pour toi ! Et puis d'après ce que m'a dit Bill, tu as défendu ton ami ...  
**Scully : **En plus de l'agresser, il le passer pour faible ?  
**Mme Scully : **Calme-toi ma chérie !  
**Scully : **A ce soir maman.

_ Scully embrasse sa mère et part retrouver Mulder qui l'emmene pour un pick-nick sur la plage. Une couverture, du champagne, et des amuses-gueule !  
Ils mangent tranquilement, ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser quand soudain un ballon arrive sur la tête de Scully, d'un geste assuré Mulder le dévie._

**Mulder : **Avez-vous des ennemis Mlle Scully ? _dit-il en plaisansant_  
**Scully : **Wow, heureusement que tu es là !

_ Mulder redonne le ballon au petit garçon._

**Une Dame : **As-tu dis pardon au monsieur ?  
**Garçon : **Pardon ! Tata Dana ? Maman, c'est tata Dana !  
**Mulder :** Tata Dana ?  
**Scully : **Oui, c'est le fils de Bill ! Et là bas, ya sa femme et ... ma mère ...

_Scully se retourne vers Mulder, leur pique-nique en tête à tête tourne court... elle rougit.  
_  
**Mulder : **Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus, _dit-il en rigolant_  
**Scully : **Je crois que notre tête à tête va virer court ... je suis tellement désolée !  
**Mulder : **Mais de quoi es-tu désolée ? Tu ne peux pas prévoir tous les mouvements de ta famille ... et on s'en sort plutôt bien ton frère n'est pas là !

_ Il lui prend la main et la lui embrasse pour lui donner un peu de baume au coeur._

**Mme Scully : **Dana, chérie ... je ne savais pas que tu serais ici !  
**Scully : **Désolée d'être à la plage ...  
**Mme Scully : **Mais ne le prend pas comme ça Dana !  
**Scully : **Excuse-moi maman !  
**Mme Scully : **Tu es avec ton ami ? Tu vas pouvoir nous le présenter alors !

_ Scully se tourne vers Mulder et le questionne du regard. En se retournant vers Mulder, Scully laissa entre voir Mulder à sa mère qui ne s'étonne presque pas._

**Mme Scully : **Bonjour agent Mulder !  
**Mulder :**_(à Scully)_ Bon bin je crois qu'on a plus trop le choix là ! _(à Mme Scully)_ Bonjour !  
**Mme Scully : **Venez-vous joindre à nous les enfants !  
**Scully : **C'est toi qui choisi Mulder !  
**Mulder : **On remet notre tête à tête à ce soir alors ;-)

_ Scully se lève et tend sa main à Mulder dans un geste d'infini tendresse pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'envoie pas casse-tête tout seul._

**Mme Scully : **Voici le fameux ami de ma fille ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas !  
**Tara : **Vous vous joignez à nous demain Mr Mulder j'espère ?  
**Mulder : **Oulla ... je ne pense pas que je puisse...  
**Neveu de Scully : **Tata, il a quoi au visage ton copain ?  
**Mulder : **Euh ... je me suis cogné dans une porte ...

_ Mme Scully réalise alors que son fils n'a effectivement pas rater Mulder._

**Mme Scully : **Ca me ferait très plaisir que vous accompagnez ma petite Dana demain Fox  
**Mulder : **Merci madame, faut que je réfléchisse, vous comprenez que ...

_ En guise de fin de phrase il lui montre son visage... il ne veut pas que le fils de Bill prenne son père pour un bagarreur._

**Mme Scully :** Oui mais c'est moi qui vous invite ...  
**Mulder :** Je vais y réfléchir ...

_ Mulder et Scully passent une heure en compagnie de Mme Scully puis vont faire les magasins de Los Angeles à la recherche d'une robe pour Scully. Mulder décide de ne pas aller à la soirée au grand regret de Scully mais elle sait ce qu'il ressent, ila déjà accepté de rester malgré les circonstances, elle ne va pas non plus le forcer à aller au renouvellement des voeux de Bill et Tara.  
_  
**Samedi :**  
_ A la petite fête, Scully est assise à sa table seule alors que tout le monde est en train de danser. Soudain quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule ce qui la fait sursauter et il dit :_

**Homme : **Puis-je avoir l'honneur de danser cette danse avec une aussi belle femme que vous ?

_ Scully se retourne, elle a tout de suite reconnue cette voix mais a besoin de le voir pour le croire. Elle là, c'est le choc, c'est bien l'homme auquel elle pensait, Mulder mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu en smoking qui à son goût lui va très bien ! Ils dansent alors tendrement cette danse et aussi la suivante...  
Bill le voit, le regarde d'abord d'un mauvais œil mais après avoir parlé avec sa mère va le voir pour le saluer et lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille à la grande surprise de Scully et de Mulder._

**Dimanche**  
_ Mulder et Scully reprennent leur avion pour Washington afin de reprendre le boulot dès le lendemain après une semaine chargée en émotions._

**FIN**  



End file.
